puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EdwardXAlly's pups
This is all about Edward and Ally's pups:2 boys:Justin and Crash and 2 girls:Selena and Kate PERSONALITIES 'Justin:'Justin is the oldest of the four pups.Justin is not like Rolly due to not being silly at all.He is also surprisingly faster than the other pups.When it comes to protecting his family,he gets serious and he can always avoid being bullied by The School Bullies.Justin is the kind of pup that can't trust strangers.He loves belly rubs and would always ask someone to give him a belly rub.Justin is also protective of his siblings and would do anything to save them,even if he has to risk his safety,showing that he really cares about his siblings. 'Crash:'Crash is the second oldest of the four pups.Like his dad Edward,he's a rough and tumble pup that loves to get down and dirty! He's a bit thick-headed like his best friend,slightly dulled in the intelligence department.When it comes to the strenght department,He definitely got more of his dad! He's very competitive,but is a good sport,just loving to play in the game. 'Kate:'Kate is the middle one of the four pups.A sassy and confident little girl.It's her way or no way! She is a sweet pup though and is never mean,she's just firm and strict when it comes to manners and being proper.She's much more like her mother's personality wise and doesn't tolerate bullies or miscreants in the slightest. 'Selena:'Selena is the youngest of the four pups.Selena is the quietest out of the pups.She is a lot like Ally when it comes to personality,she is rather shy and tends to stick close to her big brother and her middle sister.She's very shy when it comes to making new friends and usually lets Kate do the talking for her,she loves spending time with her mom and dad. APPEARANCE 'Justin:'Justin is a Dalmation,his tail and right front paw have no spots.He gets a grey collar with a microfone shaped pup tag. 'Crash:'Like his sister Kate,he has a strong,muscular build.He's got a light copper coat with a cape-like marking like his dad,though is darker red,slightly darker than his mother's coat.His front paws are a slightly peach,along with his chest and belly and several spotted markings on his ears,back and tail-tip.He also has a dark red patch on his right eye.He wears a dark maroon collar with a golden lightning bolt tag.His right ear is flopped over,while his left ear is semi-perked and he has a mix of his parents' eye-color,a light brownish-grey. 'Kate:'Kate has her father's strong,large Rottie like build.She has a red coat,slightly lighter than her mother's,with a tan tint.She has peach markings on her muzzle,chest,tail tip and right ear tip.She also nas three peach white socks on her front paws and her back left paw.Like her dad,she has a groovy fringe which she loves to have styled by her mom.She has black patches on her saddle,front socks,face and ears.She has her daddy's grey eyes and she wears a red collar with a butterfly shped pup tag. 'Selena:'Selena is the smallest of her siblings,she has a fluffy coat and bushy tail and has markings similiar to her mother's.She has a chocolate Brown coat and Brown socks on her two front paws.She has white markings on her face,tail,belly,neck and legs.She also has a black patch on her back.Her eyes are a forest green color and she has freckles on her cheeks right under her eyes.She also wears a bright magenta collar with a snowball shaped pup tag. VOICE ACTORS 'Justin:'Justin Timberlake (The singer) 'Crash:'Jason Derulo (The singer) 'Kate:'Kitana Turnbull (the same voice of Sidney) 'Selena:'Neve Campbell (Older Kiara in Lion King II:Simba's Pride) FAMILY * Edward (father) * Ally (mother) Category:Fanfics